Love Is a Battlefield
by Mrs-Joe-Jonas-I-Am
Summary: Years after Camp Rock, new friends, new people, and new places. I stink at summarys - read and review please!
1. Bios

**Disclaimer: i do not own Camp Rock or any of the Characters. **

Name – age – height- b-day – wed age – wed date – job

Shane Michael Grey – 24 – 6' 1" – 4/17 – 23 – 3/26 – coach

Mitchie Nicole Torres Grey – 22 – 5' 8½" – 9/29 – 22 – 3/26 – sub. Teacher-Shane wife

Nathaniel (Nate) Wayne Grey – 20 – 5' 10" – 12/19 - ~ - ~ - college student-Shane Bro

Jason Paul Harris – 25 – 6' 1 ½" – 8/23 - ~ - ~ - firefighter-Shane Friend

Neely Anne Prescott-Carter – 22 – 5' 8" – 1/15 - ~ - ~ - photographer-Mitchie Friend

Ashley Penelope Larabee – 21 – 5' 5 ½" – 5/29 - ~ - ~ - college student-Nate friend

Madison Kaleen McNeal – 19 – 5' 8" – 11/12 - ~ - ~ - college student-Nate EX

Daniel James Torres –24 – 6' 5 ½" –4/7-~-~-pro basketball coach-Mitchie Bro

Bailey Natalie Grey – 18 – 5' 4 ¾" – 5/14 - ~ - ~ - college student-Shane Sis

Stacy Maria Russo Grey – 47 – 5' 7" – 1/3 – 21 – 10/13 –newspaper editor-Shane mom

Nicholas (Nick) John Grey – 50 – 6'½" – 8/6 – 24 – 10/13 – chef-Shane dad

Connie Renee Tyler Torres – 45 – 5' 6" – 12/4 – 22 – 6/18 – wedding planner-Mitchie Mom

Carlos Neil Torres – 46 – 5' 9" – 12/30 – 23 – 6/18 – Doctor-Mitchie Dad

**These are just the bios for the characters.**


	2. Hair Spray

Mitchie POV - -

"Shane where did you put the box of dishes?" I asked my husband, as we were unpacking boxes into our new home.

"They're in the dining room. I think," he replied as he carried another heavy box into the house. His brother, Nate, and his best friend, Jason, were helping him unload the trailer and the three of them were putting boxes EVERYWHERE! For instance, I found the pictures for the fireplace mantel in the bathroom. But it doesn't matter cause at least they were helping.

I went into the dining room, found the boxes labeled 'dishes' and carried them into the kitchen and stacked the dishes neatly in the cabinets. Right when I put in the last of the second box, the sweaty boys came in asking for a drink. I went to the fridge and poured them each a nice big glass of lemonade.

"All of the boxes are unloaded off the trailer," Shane said between gulps of his cool drink. "Thanks sweetie, and thank you boys for your help," I thanked them.

2 months later

Shane POV- - - - - - -

'Man I love this house,' I thought to myself Sunday morning, as we were getting ready for church. 'Man I love her,' I thought as I watched her brushing her long blonde hair. She is really beautiful and I am glad she is MY wife. We have been married for 3 months. The wedding was beautiful. So was she.

Mitchie POV- - -

After church, I went down to the store and bought some groceries. I just arrived, when my phone started ringing. I looked down and it read _Shane_.

"Hey," I half sung into the phone.

"Can you get some hair spray?" he begged.

"Sure," I said kind of annoyed. I hung up and went to the hair stuff. I picked out his favorite brand and threw it into my shopping cart. I got all of the ingredients I needed to make chicken casserole. I checked out and drove home.


	3. Heartbreak

Shane POV - - -

After I hung up the phone, I decided to go watch some football. Right when I turned the TV on, the doorbell rang.

"Who the heck," I wondered aloud as I walked to the door. I opened it revealing Nate.

"Hey bro," he greeted glumly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I let him in. We went and sat in the living room. He got comfy in the big leather armchair, and I sat on the couch.

"Madison broke up with me. She said that I never do anything with her," he informed me. "We were finally starting to get close. I loved her," he let out a sigh and got up.

"Dude, it's OK. Breakups happen, to everyone," I said as I pulled him into a hug. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked heading into the kitchen.

"Sure. I would also love some of Mitchie's famous lemonade, if you have some," he answered as he plopped down at the table. I pulled the lemonade out and poured two glasses. Then I got some Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream and made two bowls. I gave one bowl and one cup to Nate, and put the other across from him. I got two spoons and sat down to eat mine.

After a couple minutes of silence, we heard the front door open and close. Mitchie came in, with her arms full of grocery bags.

"Did you get my hair spray?" I asked eating the last bit of my ice cream.

"Yes," she replied sounding a little annoyed. She set the bags down on the counter, and started putting things away.

"Hey Nate, nice to see you again," she commented. I got the two ice cream bowls, washed them out, and put them in the dishwasher. I gave my wife a kiss on the cheek, and led Nate back into the living room.

"I better be going," he said, opening the front door.

"Be careful," I reminded my heartbroken brother. He got in his car and drove off.

Mitchie POV - - -

"What was that all about?" I asked my husband who was walking back into the kitchen.

"Madison broke up with him," he informed me.

"Is he OK?" I asked as I put Shane's hair spray on the counter, and put the bags in the pantry. Shane nodded and grabbed his spray and walked upstairs.

I went into the living room and sat on the couch. Shane came back down in his boxers and a t-shirt. He turned on a movie, and sat down next to me. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

**OK--I know the chapters are short, but it is all I got for now! **

**Please review - - any feedback is better than none!!!!**

**and also if you have any ideas of what you would like to happen just tell me!!!**


End file.
